The Saints are Coming
by pheonix.maiden
Summary: A holy war has broken out and a draft has been put into effect to battle the religious radicals. What will Cloud do when Leon leaves for war and he has to stay home to take care of their son, Sora? Pairing: CloudxLeon Rating for language & violence
1. Cloudy Days & Broken Families

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever, owned Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Cloud, Leon/Squall, Sora, or the song _The Saints Are Coming. _If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fanfics. I'd be bathing in money & Cloud and Leon would make out at least once in every game.

Hi, so I finally got around to posting a story that's been rcking my brain for a while. (My cosplaying has been giving me no time to write) Anyway, this one was inspired by the song _The Saints are Coming_ by U2 & Green Day. Not based off of it, just inspired. Hope you like it. ^_^ It's very sad and won't get much happier...or will it? o.O

--------------------------------------------

"Baby?"

"Hi."

"Hi. So how are you holding up? Everything okay?"

"I'm okay. It's a little hard without you, but I think we'll manage."

"That's good. I love you, but I've got to go. I don't have a lot of time. The other guys want to call home too. Say hi to Sora for me. okay?"

"Okay."

"And send him my love."

"I will. Leon...I love you."

"I love you too, Cloud."

Cloud hung up the phone and wiped away the tear that managed to escape him eye. Leon had been shipped off to war because of a draft that required one adult male from each household to go into service. Leon had insisted on going because he wanted Cloud to stay home with Sora. Everyday since Leon was shipped off, Cloud watched the news and nothing else. A radical religious group had attacked Traverse Town and were going to overtake Hallow Bastion if they went unchecked. They claimed to have been sent by God to "purify this world of the plague that has swept through humanity" and thus went by the name of "the Saints" while killing all those they deemed as impure. Any member of the military was put into this category and was ruthlessly eliminated. That name disgusted Cloud to no end. The very idea of those murderers thinking of themselves as holy men plagued Cloud's mind and might have even brought him to disbelieving laughter under different circumstances. Cloud shook his head and rubbed his temples while walking to the front of his and Leon's house and sat on the porch. He remembered the day that Leon had left. The day his love left his arms and took up arms of another kind to protect his family.

6 months earlier.

"Why do you have to be the one to go?" Cloud said with a raised voice and increasing desperation. Leon said nothing, but slowly placed another shirt in his blue duffel bag. "Why do you have to be so goddamn quiet? Talk to me! Say...say something!" Cloud grew more enraged with each word Leon didn't say. He couldn't think. All he could do was yell because he knew that if he couldn't be angry, he'd have to be sad. Leon turned slowly to face Cloud and raised his head to let the light shine down on the red scar that marred his face. A slice right between his eyes. Cloud's eyes gazed upon the scar that crossed Leon's otherwise angelic face and tried not to cringe. Cloud had never had a problem with Leon's scar - he knew that it was a part of his husband's past and could never see him as anything less than beautiful - but now he realized that this time he may not walk out of battle with just a scar. Cloud struggle to find words. "What if..." She began. "What if you aren't so...so lucky this time? I don't want them to have to _bring_ you back." Leon let his eyes shut and tentatively touched the scar on his face, then placed his hand on Cloud's.

"I don't want this to happen to you too." Leon sighed heavily and locked eyes with the blonde. "Now please, don't fight me on this. I don't want to leave angry. The saints are coming and I won't let them take you or our son from me." Leon's hand fell from Cloud's face and he reached for his gunblade and turned to walk out of their room.

"But you'd let them take you from us?" Cloud whispered, embracing Leon from behind.

"Trust me," Leon said, turning to face Cloud and wrapping his own arms around Cloud's waist. "It's better this way." Leon kissed Cloud and Cloud clung to Leon's jacket. Leon ended the kiss and smirked. "You're really making it hard for me to leave but I have to go. I'll come back for you both. I promise."

It was a sunny day when Leon left and there hadn't been another since.


	2. Just Like Daddy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cloud, Leon, Sora, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or the song _The Saints Are Coming_. I just write.

This chapter's a little lighter, but don't worry. It'll be back t emo level by the next chapter.

-------------------------------

Cloud opened the door and quickly flattened himself against it as Sora rushed past his feet. He had always been in a rush, no matter where he went and never lost his smile. That smile looked just like Leon's. He looked so much like Leon, except for his hair. That he had gotten from Cloud. His sunny disposition was a mystery though. It was a safe bet to say that Cloud and Leon were both pessimists to say the least, but their lives had shaped them to be that way. Leon had always said, "Hey, you know what they say. 'Misery loves company'." Who knew that misery was so narcissistic? But then Sora came into this world - a bright, sunny rainbow of joy - and his parents were baffled. Though his happiness had changed his parents. His smile was infectious and he could easily make Cloud and Leon see the brighter side.

Cloud smiled as Sora rushed to his room and came back with one of his dolls. "I'm gonna be jus' like daddy when I grow up!" It was and army doll and Sora held it up with pride. "I'm not gonna be afraid a' anything!" Cloud struggled to not cry, but was able to grin at the thought of his gentle son in battle. And his confidence was admirable. How could he be so sure of Leon when Cloud was so plagued with worry all the time?

Just then he heard it. The phone. Leon only got one phone call a month and it had been exactly 28 days since Cloud had gotten a call. Few other people called him around the end of the month because he would hang up on them in order to keep the line clear. He didn't want to miss his one chance to speak with Leon and wouldn't miss it now. But where was the phone? Cloud listened as the ringing reverberated through their small house. _Where is it?_ Cloud thought to himself, dropping his groceries at the door and throwing pillows across the room. It wasn't in the couch. "Hello? Cloud? Are you there?" It was Leon's voice on the answering machine. _No!_ Cloud screamed in his head as he felt his time slipping away.

"It's daddy! It's daddy!" Sora yelled, jumping up and down.

"Sora, be quiet!" Cloud said harchly. He hated speaking that way to Sora, but he needed to find the phone. He swung his head swiftly from left to right, searching desperately for the phone.

"I guess I missed you..." Leon's voice said. _There! _Cloud screamed in his head as he spotted the phone and dove for it.

"Leon!" he scream, seconds after pressing the talk button.

"Oh! Hi. I thought I'd missed you. Are you okay? Why'd you scream?" Leon asked, worried.

"Oh, it's nothing. I-I couldn't find the phone." Cloud covered, a little embarrassed. "And why do you always ask if I'm okay? You're the one that's..." Cloud trailed off. He had started out joking, but reality always brought him back.

"Don't get yourself all worked up. I'm fine," Leon reassured. "Right now we've got a bit of a break. There are no saints in our sector, so we're gonna be resting for the next few days. I figured I'd call you a little early." The smile was audible in Leon's voice and it relaxed Cloud the ay only Leon could.

"Well that's good," Cloud smiled. He felt something tugging at his leg and looked down to see his very anxious son.

"Can I talk to daddy this time?" Sora asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Let me ask daddy, okay?" Cloud said, trying to not get Sora's hopes up. Leon might be busy or have a limited time frame, but Sora hadn't been able to talk to him for the last three phone calls. "Are you busy? Sora really wants to say hi."

"I told you we've got some down time. Put him on," Leon answered happily. Cloud could tell that Leon was also anxious to talk to his son. Cloud hand ed the phone to Sora who grabbed it and quickly started talking about how he wanted to see his dad soon because he wanted to show him his new toys and play in the park and all those things little kids talk about. Cloud smirked and sat on the couch he had just ripped all the pillows off of. _Oh yeah. _Cloud thought. _I should clean this up. _Cloud got up from the bare couch and started replacing the cream cushions back on the couch.

Cloud collapsed back onto the now cushioned couch as Sora came running in. "Daddy said he wants to talk to you again," Sora said, trusting the phone into his father's face. Cloud grabbed the phone and sunk into the couch.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Hey Cloud. Just wanted to finish talking to you before I have to stop hogging the phone. How are you doing? Is money okay? You're not seeing anyone else, are you" Leon asked. Cloud could tell the last one was a joke.

"I told you to stop worrying. We're fine. And you're the only man for me, you know that," Cloud said into the phone.

"Can you blame me? I tell you to stop worrying about me, but that doesn't seem to stop you." Leon retorted. Cloud grumbled something incoherent causing Leon to chuckle. "Well, I should get off the line. I love talking to you, but I've got a hunch the other to guys glaring at me right now like talking to their loved ones too." Cloud laughed at that.

"Tell them to go screw themselves. This is our line!" Cloud joked.

"Okay, one second," Leon said. _He wouldn't. _Cloud thought to himself. Then he thought again. _He would. _Leon's voice could be heard through the phone talking to whoever was in the room with him. "My husband says that this is our line and that you should go screw yourselves. Okay. I'll let him know. They say that the phone is going to be shoved where the sun doesn't shine if I don't get off."

"Aww...fine. I guess I'll have to let you go," Cloud chuckled. "I love you."

"Love you too, darling," Leon said softly. "Hey, shut up!" Laughter could be heard from the other guys in the room as well as the kicks and punches that soon followed. "I'll talk to you later. I've got to...uhh...take care of some stuff."

"Okay babe. Have fun kicking their asses. Bye!" Cloud said into the receiver, then hung up the phone. He breathed out. _Well at least he's okay...for now._


	3. Sugarcoated Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any part of FF, KH, or the song. God, these get tedious and irritating.

Okay, so chapter 3 is done & I believe it is certifyably the most emo yet. Please don't hate me for this one. Eventhough I kind of hate me for this one. lol.

---------------------------------------

Cloud as sitting home watching the news that day. He didn't know why, but he could normally tell the day Leon would call. No reason why, just a feeling in the back of his mind that told him to stay home that day and wait. And while he was waiting, he occupied himself with the news. _There's been another attack by the Saints and they are currently advancing, We don't know how yet, but they seem to have rallied the troops, causing a new found strength and have taken the offensive now. Things aren't looking very well for our side, but we are urged to keep hopes up and_... Cloud stopped listening and his stomach dropped. Would he get a phone call today?He was overcome with a new wave of worry and clasped his hands together in prayer. He never had much faith in god, but situations like this tend to bring out the believer in people. No sooner did he say 'Amen' than the phone rang. "Hello," Cloud said, answering up the phone.

"Hello? Cloud?" It was Leon. Cloud sighed.

"Thank God," Cloud breathed. "I was watching the news and..."

"Oh, that. Well we aren't doing that well, but don't worry. I'll be fine," Leon said, but Cloud's worries were still intact.

"No use telling me that. You know how I am. Now tell me the truth," Cloud demanded. "I'd rather be prepared for the worst than hope for the best."

"Listen to me!" Leon said. "I made a promise, didn't I? I promised you I'd come back for you and Sora and I've never broken a promise. We may be losing for now, but I swear to you, I'll be fine." Cloud believed him. Or at least he wanted to.

"Okay. But please, don't try to paint things up all nice for me. Tell it like it is and let me deal with the worry. Please?" Cloud pleaded.

"Okay. I'll tell you. Right now we - " His voice cut off. Cloud heard gunshot on the other line. More voices. More gunshot. He rose to his feet in his livingroom.

"Leon?!" Cloud screamed into the phone, helplessly.

"Cloud! It'll be okay! I've got to go!" Leon yelled into Cloud's ear/

"Leon, what's going on?!" Cloud screamed, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"The Saints are here-" And he was gone. His voice cut off after the last word as the line went dead. Cloud's lips trembled.

"L......Leon..." he whispered. It hit him all at once. He just heard his husband on the other end of the line, caught off-guard and probably without hie weapon. There's no way he could've made it out of there and he would have been ready for it if Cloud hadn't stayed on the line so long. He fell to his knees as possible images flashed through his head. Unspeakably brutal images of Leon...Cloud couldn't even bring himself to think of the word, but could see it in all it's bloody glory. He buried his face in his hands. Dear God, why then? Why did it have to happen then?

"Daddy?" Sora was standing right next to Cloud. "Don't cry. Daddy said he was gonna come home and make us happy again like he promised. Why are you sad?" Sora's eyes searched Cloud's for an answer, but Cloud couldn't tell him what had just happened.

"It's nothing honey," Cloud lied, but couldn't bring himself to put on a smile. "Daddy's just tired."

"Then go take a nap. It's my nap time too, so I'll see you when you wake up," Sora smiled up at his father, but for once Cloud couldn't smile back.

"Okay," Cloud said. "Let's go do that." Both of them went to their respective rooms, but while Sora slept, Cloud's imagination kept him up with horrific images of what he had heard and what he thought most likely happened shortly after Leon's voice stopped.


End file.
